


The Walking Dead Gravity Falls series: Season One

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: TWD GF [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Walking Dead (TV show)
Genre: Animal Death(s), Blood, Blood and Gore, Coma, Explicit Language, Hospital, Military, Shane giving a 12 year old a gun, The dead - Freeform, Violence, Walkers, injuries, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: A young 12 year old girl is hospitalized after fending off her little sister's attacker. Everything is normal for a while, but things begin to downshift. Calls to her family gets dropped, the military shows up, and the hospital turns into chaos when shots are fired and patients are put down for no reason.





	1. The Day Before

"Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own?"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan. I took a stab and a bullet protecting Cloey and I'm still standing. I think I can survive a few hours alone in a hospital."

"Okay. Just call us if you need anything, kiddo."

"Will do.'

 

The short conversation Alex had with her great uncle two hours ago played over in her mind as she scrolled through her contacts list. 'They should have been back by now.' she thought, dialing up Stan's number. It rung for only a few seconds before the call dropped.

She then took to calling Justin, Shirley, Soos, but every time the calls were dropped. 'Huh, that's...odd.' 

"Hey, you! Back up before you get shot!"

The voice outside Alex's door made her jump slightly at its intensity. It sounded demanding and contained no sense of an empty threat. They sounded serious.

Setting her phone aside, Alex swung her legs from under the bed sheets and stood. Pain shot through the bullet wound in her left leg, causing her to hiss. She knew she shouldn't be putting pressure on it, but she didn't care.

"...know what's going on. Some of the patients attacked our staff."

"Don't worry about it ma'am. We have everything under control."

"But sir, this isn't all really that necessary, is it? I mean, couldn't the police deal with this? Why the military?"

"Military?" Alex whispered under her breath, listening intently to the conversation beyond her hospital room's door.

"This is a military matter, sir. One that I'm not at liberty to discuss. Now, I would ask you all to leave the premises for safety precaus-"

The marines official was cut off by a blood curdling scream from one end of the hall, shots following soon after. Orders were thrown back and forth amongst screams of terror.

Alex's eyes widened as her heart leapt. She didn't know what was going on, but it was bad. 'I need to get out of here.' After hearing several sets of footsteps running in opposite directions of her room, she cracked the door open to peek out.

A sheriff's deputy sped past and into another room two doors down while hospital staff ran back and forth and marines lined up at the end of the hall, shooting patient.

With a gasp, Alex covered her mouth and slipped out of her room quietly. She took off in a sprint in hopes of escaping the hospital faster, but ending in only staggering a few feet before her leg buckled from pain, causing her to fall.

Grunting, she tried getting back to her feet, using her biconical arm to push up. To her surprise, two hands hooked under her arms and pulled her up. Quickly, she moved out of their reach and turned around, expecting to see one of the marines.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, I was just trying to help you."

She realized, with some relief, that it was the sheriff's deputy she had seen only a moment ago. His gaze darted back and forth to the people who ran past them as he crouched down.

"You don't need to be out in the halls." He said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh, at the moment, it's best not to be here at all." Alex said nervously.

"Look kid, what's your name?" He asked.

"Alex."

"Alex, my name's Shane. Now, I don't know much about what's going on, but it's not safe in the hospital, 'least not the halls. Do you have any family with you?" Shane asked.

"No, they left earlier. They were supposed to be back. I tried to call them, but all the calls are getting dropped." Alex explained.

"Okay. Okay. Listen, I would bring you with me so you'd be safe, but you and your folks probably wouldn't be too fond of that, and you still need medical treatment...I have a friend in that room back there." Shane said, pointing at the room he'd come out of, now blocked with a gurney. "He's an officer as well, though he's been in a coma. Until everything's calmed down out here, you think you could stay in there with him? Could you do that?"

Alex thought to herself for a moment. He had several points, especially with her wounds not being fully healed, that she wouldn't be able to get around too well. Right now, the only option she had on the table was to sit tight, and hope this all blew over fast. Maybe not the best idea, but the only plausible one on the table.

"Okay, yeah." 

Without much warning, Shane picked her up and carried her to his friend's room, quickly removing the gurney and opening the door. He set her on her feet and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm gonna block the door from out here and let what staff is still around know you're here."

"Wait, what if the marines barge in here and tries to kill us?"

Shane stopped to think for a moment before crouching down to be eye level, pulling out a gun.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" He asked, holding it up.

"Um, y-yeah, my uncles taught me." Alex replied.

"Alright. Just remember, it's on safety right now. And when you get ready to fire, take it of and cock the gun back. Got it?" Shane asked, carefully handing his gun to the young girl.

"Yes."

"Alright...stay safe."

With that, Shane closed the door and left. Reaching up, Alex locked the door and slowly backed away, holding the Glock 22 tensely at her side. 'This is all just too chaotic.' she thought to herself.

"Uhhh..."

Alex jumped upon hearing the low groan from her left. In a hospital bed, only a few feet away, laid a man who looked to be in his late thirties to early forties, short brown hair, and dressed in a thin hospital gown. 

To say the least, he looked awful. The underpart part of his eyes were red, his skin was pale, and his body was broke out in a profuse sweat.

"What happened to you?" Alex questioned, though like expected, got no reply in return aside from more screams and machine guns blazing in the hall.

She slowly walked over to the end of his bed and grabbed the clipboard. 'We might be in here a while. Might as well get to know a little 'bout you, even if you are in a coma.' Alex sat at the foot of the man's bed and flipped through the hospital's report on him.

"Rick Grimes, 39, sheriff's deputy of King County, Georgia, shot in the line of duty." Alex read aloud. "Well, Deputy Grimes, looks like you've seen better days. I know I have."


	2. Night Of Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening in silence, Alex decides to take a look around in the halls. She comes to face the gruesome aftermath of what the military had done.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, unaware that she had drifted off. It was dark outside, maybe ten o' clock. Lifting the gun from her lap, she stretched out her joints and stood up from her sitting position on the bed. 'Hmm. It's awfully quiet.'

Remembering the events from earlier in the day, Alex crept over to the door that lead to the hall and rested her ear against the door. There was no sound, utterly silent. It gave her a chill. 

With baited breath, she unlocked the door and slowly slid it open, taking the gun off safety so it was ready for use. She eased her way out of the room and glanced down both ends of the hallway. Alex's eyes widened with a start. 

The hall resembled that of a battlefield. Blood splattered the walls and floors, bullet holes in every which direction, insulation and wires hanging from the ceiling, and lights flickering erratically.

"Oh god."

Taking a few shaky breaths to steady herself, the twelve year old took several wobbly steps down the hall. 'Wait-' She stopped and turned back towards Rick's open door. 'I should at least shut the door back, in case...of something.' 

So, she shut the door before continuing to venture down the right end of the hallway.

"This place is giving me the creeps, major league." Alex muttered to herself, keeping the gun raised.

It was slow going as she inched towards the receptionist's desk, bare feet careful to miss broken glass and blood as she went. Upon arriving at the desk, Alex heard rustling from one of the back rooms and quickly ducked down.

Was that one of the staff? Military? A million thoughts were running through Alex's head at the multiple possibilities and outcomes. Deciding it would be best to confront the possible threat so they wouldn't surprise her later, she crawled around the desk and hid behind the door frame.

'Alright, here we go.' "Hands where I can see them." Alex said, venom dripping from her voice as she pointed the gun at the person in the room.

"Eek!"

The person jumped in surprise, back going ramrod straight. It was a woman. And since she was wearing scrubs, Alex figured she must be a nurse. 

"Please don't shut! I-I'm not one of them!" She cried out as she spun around, hands raised.

"You...work here?" Alex asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Y-you're just a kid...y-yes, I work here. Could you...please put down the gun?"

Blinking rapidly and glancing at the gun as if she'd forgotten she'd raised it, Alex sheepishly lowered it to her side. "Um...sorry."

"That's okay, it's justifiable for you to be jumpy." the nurse replied with a relieved smile. "Are you one of the, um...patients here?"

"Yeah. I was admitted last night after an accident."

"Well, me and some of the other staff stayed behind to take care of the patients...well, those who are left."

"What do you mean?"

The woman looked around nervously, as if searching for an answer amongst the halls. By the world's cruel reply, a low moan echoed down the hall.

"Follow me." the nurse said, brushing by without another word.

Alex followed her silently, passing Rick's room. 'What is she going to show me? A dead body?' the more demented part of Alex's brain wondered. 'Shut up...ugh, what's that smell?' 

A foul odor invaded her nostrils, causing her to gag. It only seemed to get stronger the farther they traveled down the hall.

Up ahead, there was a set of double doors that lead to the examination rooms...but it was boarded up and chained shut. Written in blood across them read 'DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE.' Another chill wracked through Alex's body as they came to stand in front of it.

"What is this?" Alex asked, grimacing.

Suddenly, from the other side of the doors, moans and nasally growls erupted through the air. Then, dead flesh covered hands slipped through the cracks in the doors and began shaking them. 

Alex took a step back, startled, and looked to the woman in question. She turned to her with a grim look. 

"The dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter two. Leave me your comments!


	3. Lie Im Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone's long wait and utter relief, Rick has finally awoken!

The nurse, Patty, had explained to Alex that there was a worldwide outbreak, a disease of some sort that was killing people and then resurrecting them. She said that when they came, they were feral, attacking and biting and killing people, turning them into more of them.

After processing and understanding the situation, she had brought Patty to Rick's room, in which she checked his vitals and added more fluids in his IV, she even taught Alex how to switch them out before she went to check on other patients. 

But that was over three days ago. Now, here Alex sat, watching the rise and fall of Rick's chest, the only sign that he was alive. She found out that he'd been in a coma for over a month. 'Must have lost a lot of blood.'

Sighing, Alex stood up and left the room, being sure to shut the door and block it. Today had been long and boring since she hadn't had anyone to talk to. All the remaining hospital staff had left yesterday to get back to their families and took what patients that could walk with them.

Patty had offered to take Alex with her, but she kindly declined. She wanted to stay behind and help out Rick for as long as she could, in hopes that he'd wake up. So far though, things weren't looking so good.

Being unsure as to if he'd wake up, she decided to go ahead and start packing her stuff to leave tomorrow morning to look for her family. She slipped into her room and grabbed her backpack, which contained two changes of clothes, a bottle of water, sunglasses, a board game her younger siblings had talked her into bringing, her phone, an old camera, and the gun she got from Shane.

She took to changing her clothes, slipping off the rank hospital gown and putting on a grey t-shirt with blue jeggings. Sliding on her boots, Alex slung her backpack over her shoulders and strided down to the cafeteria. 'Might as well grab what supplies I can.'

Upon arriving, she was met with a foul smell of rotting flesh from the bodies strode across the cafeteria floor. She stepped quietly around to the counter, examining the shelves stacked with snacks.

Jack Linx, energy bars, chips, cookies. Alex hefted her bag onto the counter and stuffed some of them inside, snagging a few bottles of water and sodas as she did. She grabbed a few pre-made sandwiches from the ice box and a cup of cookie dough ice cream from the freezer.

Leaving the cafeteria and chowing down on the dessert, she headed into the nurses' station and gathered up supplies for a first aid kit. In the midst of her working, Alex heard a muffled clattering down the hall and a voice.

"-urse...help!"

It sounded like a man, whose voice was a bit raw, unused. 'Is that Rick?' To be on the safe side, she stayed hidden and took out her gun, waiting. It was almost a whole two minutes later when she heard a door creak open and a gurney being moved.

Footsteps neared the desk, stopping just in front of it, she could hear rustling, then a strike of a match illuminated in the gloomy hall. And just as quickly as it lit up, it burned back out and the footsteps continued past the desk.

Silently, Alex crept out from behind the door frame and slowly stood so she could catch a better look. To her relief, it was Rick. He currently had his back turned to her, looking through a set of double doors at a mauled body.

She slipped the gun into the band of her pants and came to stand a few feet behind the cop. He slowly turned to walk her way, jumping with a startled gasp when he saw her. To be honest, it caused her to jump a little as well.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you there." Alex apologized.

"Um...h-hi." Rick said, clutching his side. "Do you know what's going on, what's happening?"

"It's...a bit of a long story. For now, let's just say the world has underwent a global pandemic." Alex replied nervously.

"Where is everyone? The medical staff? My friend?...m-my family?"

"I'm not sure where your family is, sir. The hospital was completely evacuated of the remaining medical staff and what patients that could stand on their own...or were awake. And...by referring to your friend, do you mean the deputy that was here? Shane?"

"Y-yes. Where did he go?" Rick asked, coming to Stan's under a foot away from the girl, hope filling his confused eyes.

"He was here four days ago, when this all happened...he asked me to stay in your room and watch over you...and he gave me his gun." Alex said, tugging lightly at the Glock's handle.

Rick's eyes traced down to the gun at her hip before back up to her yes. Slowly, he crouched in front of her, grunting at the bullet wound.

"What're you doing here by yourself anyways?" he asked. 

"I was injured while fighting some jerk who tried to kidnap my sister."

"Do you know where your parents could be?"

"California...that's where their buried...I've been living with my great uncles for the past two years, though I'm not sure where they are. I just know we were staying at a motel in Atlanta."

"Well, listen. I don't think it's a good idea for you to look for them on your own. My house is a few miles from here. I need to go check on my family, so after I have, I can help you to find yours."

Alex took a moment to think this through. She barely knew this man and she was always taught to steer clear of strangers. He could be bad news. 'But you gave him the benefit of the doubt when he was unconscious. Why not do so again?' Her inner voice spoke.

To be fair, she had been through a similar situation when she was younger. After Alex had lost her arm, she'd fell comatose. Things didn't look good for her, and her parents were starting to lose hope as a month passed. But, in a last ditch effort, her siblings and some of her friends had started raising money for the medical bills to keep the machines going.

Because of their generosity, hard work, and beliefs, Alex had gotten a fighting chance and pulled through. That's why she gave him a chance. But now, she really needed to find her family and friends.

Though, with current disposition Rick was in, he may not make it long outside, especially since he doesn't have much knowledge to the undead.

"Okay. Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I misspelled anything. Let me know if I did. Leave kudos, drop comments and
> 
> Merry Christmas!  
> or  
> Happy Honoka!
> 
> Also, if anyone could tell me how to post pictures onto my archiveofourown fanfics, I'd be very happy. 😊


	4. The Jones's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo leave the confines of the hospital and take a little journey through a glimpse of the new hell on earth.

So, the two had clambered down the stairs of the hospital and outside, only to find hundreds of dead, decaying bodies strolled out in the parking lot. It was a horrific sight, just as bad as the putrid smell. 

Alex had followed the officer as her retrieved a bike. But her gaze was trained on the ground at the half of a body lying in the grass. Rick noticed this as well when he picked up the bike, grimacing at the sight. Then, it moved.

The body turned its head in their direction, gazing up at the two with dead eyes. Rick and Alex stumbled back when he tried reaching for them, growling and moaning as it dragged its body along.

Rick stumbled to his feet quickly, jumping on the bike and took off, Alex following along side him in a limping jog. He would have had her get on as well, but she said there was barely any space and I'd be a strain on him to keep the bike going.

Soon, they arrived at Rick's house, to which he threw the bike carelessly to the ground and ran inside. Alex saw that the house had been ransacked. The door was open, things thrown on the floor, possessions missing, and no people. It was vacant.

This took its toll on the officer. He fell to his knees, crying and praying it wasn't real. Rick started hitting himself, saying to wake up. Alex grabbed his hands, trying to stop him from hurting himself, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. It's gonna be okay." Alex whispered into his hair, looking at a nail in the wall. "The pictures on the walls 're gone. I don't think a robber would steal those. Your family probably just packed up and left when all this started." 

Rick noticed this too, and he seemed to calm a bit. Alex let go of him, allowing the man to stand and walk outside, only to sit back down on the steps. She followed suit, sitting beside the officer. 

They sat silently for a minute before a man down the street caught their attention. He was dressed in a black suit, tall, and walked with a limp. Rick waved at him, expecting the same from the man, only for him to turn and start walking briskly towards them.

The hair on the back of Alex's neck stood on end, sensing danger. But it wasn't just from the person coming towards them. There was some other danger near. She listened silently for a moment to see if there was anything she could here. Then, she realized...

Someone was behind them.

"Duck!" She yelled, rolling onto the road.

When she looked back, Rick was on the ground with a bloody nose and mouth, a boy about her age holding a shovel just above him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The boy yelled. 

"C-Carl. Carl, I found you." Rick said in a daze.

"I got these sons-a-bitches. Imma smack 'em dead!" The boy yelled, going to knock Rick in the head again.

"Woah!" Alex yelled, rushing forward and grabbing the shovel as it swung down.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, causing Alex to flinch and turn. There was a man, the boy's dad, and he'd just shot the person...well, undead person. He walked briskly over to them, studying her.

"Son, you know they don't talk." The man said, giving Alex a quick glance. "You stay right there...Hey, mista! 'Sat bandage for?"

"W-wha?" Rick asked dazedly.

"What's your wound?" The man asked, pointing a gun at Rick, cocking it back. "You answer me, damn you. What's your wound? You tell me...or I will kill you."

Rick stared blankly up at him before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. The man growled in frustration, preparing himself to fire his gun.

"Wait! Wait! Don't shoot him!" Alex yelled.

"You know what his wound is?"

"Gunshot."

"Is 'at it? What about chu?"

"I have a gunshot and stab wound. That's it."

"You're sure?"

"I think I'd know if I had anymore injuries."

The man stood silently for a moment, analyzing her eyes, in search of a lie. Upon finding none, moved closer and motioned for her to turn around. Alex complied, slipping out of her backpack as he took it and handed it to his son to search.

He patted her down for weapons, taking her gun and examining it.

"You're awful young to be carrying this here gun around." He asked.

"In this mess, gotta protect myself somehow, don't I?" Alex joked.

"Huh. You, uh, know that man?" He asked.

"Yes. He's...a friend."

"...you two look pretty ruff. Look, as long as ya don't try anythin', the two a' ya can rest an heal up at our safe house." 

"I...think tha'd be best. Since he's passed out."

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that. We get a bit jumpy, sometimes get ahead of ourselves when we see walkers and people."

"I'm not the one ya need to apologize to." Alex said, giving Rick a pitying look.

"Hehe. Well, excuse my manners. My name's Morgan Jones. And that's my son, Dwayne. And what might yours be, young lady?"

"Alex...Alex Pines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan!


	5. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rick is knocked out, the Jones' take him and Alex back to their hideout.

Morgan had taken them back to the place they'd holed up in to escape the chaos outside. He strapped Rick to a bed, still not quite trusting him to be free in case he was actually bit. He helped patch up his and Alex's wounds.

"You from around here?" He asked, wrapping a new bandage around Alex's arm.

"Naw. I live up north, Oregon." Alex replied.

"Hmm. I would have figured California, with your accent." Morgan said, setting to work on Rick's bandages.

"Well, I lived there till two years ago when an, um...accident happened. Now me and my siblings live with our great uncles." Alex said, eyes flickering towards the wall.

"...the rest of your family, siblings and great uncles, they still alive?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I know they're out there, somewhere." Alex replied, nodding.

"How do ya know?" Dwayne asks, curiosity peeked. "If you've been stuck in dat hospital for four days, how do ya know their still out there?"

"Dwayne..." Morgan warned.

"No, he's fine. I know they're out there 'cause I feel it. In here." Alex said, placing a hand over her heart. "Especially with my twin brother. And if he's alive, then I know the others are too."

Dwayne nodded, thinking to himself momentarily. His eyes, in the mean time, drifted down to Alex's hand and his eyebrows quirked.

"Woah." He gasped. "You got six fingers?"

Alex blinked in surprise, lifting her left arm up. Morgan's eyes widened slightly at the sight, but made no comment so as not to be rude.

"I was born with them." Alex replied.

"Cool. Did your...other hand have six on 'em too?"

"No. I just added the extra appendage so they'd finally be even." She said, flexing all her fingers in tandem.

"Alright, Dwayne. I think that's enough questions for now." Morgan said, finishing his work on Rick.

As Morgan cleaned and dried his hands, Rick began to stir, groaning from a possible headache. He tried moving his hands, realizing he was tied down. Dwayne pulled out a baseball bat in preparation.

"I gotcha bandage changed out. 'S pretty rank. Was it a gunshot? Like the girl says?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Rick replied.

"What else? Anythang?"

"Gunshot ain't enough?"

"Look, I ask and you answer. It's conman courtesy, right?...Did ya git bit?"

Rick licked his dry lips. "Bit?"

"Bit. Chewed, maybe scratched. Anythin' like that?" Morgan asked.

"No, I got shot...just shot, as far as I know." Rick replied.

Morgan scanned his features for a moment, going to rest a hand against his forehead, though Rick moved away from the touch. "Hey...let me." He felt the officer's head. "Feels cool enough. Fever would've killed ya by now."

"I don't think I have one." Rick said

"Be hard to miss." Morgan said, pulling out a knife and brandishing it in front of Rick's face. "Take a moment. Look how sharp it is. Try anythang, I will kill you with it and don't you think I won't."

With that, Morgan cut the binding off of the officer's wrists and ankle before rising to his feet. "Come on out when you're able."

He and Dwayne left the room as Alex stood, walking over to Rick's bedside.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I got hit in the face with a shovel." Rick said sarcastically with a small smile.

"I'll bet. Morgan's cooking dinner. Said we could join them." Alex said.

"Okay. Did they...hurt you at all while I was out?"

"No. They're nice people, they're just...scared."

Rick nodded his head and stood, the two heading into the dining room.


	6. Zombies (Stan Pines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the rest of the Pines family finds out about the apocalypse.

Everything, everywhere was pure chaos. It started out with calls being dropped, then it spiraled into people eating other people, people shooting other people. It was just pure madness that began in a span of thirty minutes.

Stan had just gotten back to the motel when it started. He'd tried to call Alex, to make sure she didn't need him before he got out of the car, but the call was dropped. He just thought it was lousy service.

So, he'd stepped out of the car and went inside. After reaching his room's floor, he heard a young woman screaming. Stan rushed towards the direction of cries for help and saw the woman pinned against a wall, with a man grappling with her.

"HELP!" She screamed as the man tried to bite her.

Quickly, Stan rushed forward and tossed the man off of her, watching him skeptically. The man groaned, letting out a hiss as he launched at him.

"Gah!" Stan grunted as he was slammed into the wall. "Alright, you creep."

Stan slammed his fist into the side of the man's head in a knock out blow. But the man didn't go down. He tried to bite at the old man instead.

"The hell?!"

He grabbed the man by his neck and threw him away. In the moment, Stan had ended up throwing him out the hall's open window. The woman behind him gasped in horror as they ran to said window.

The man laid motionless on the asphalt below, dark blood pooling from his skull. Stan's eyes widened in realization of killing someone. He gulped, backing away from the gory scene below.

"Shit! Who was that guy?" Stan asked.

"H-he was my boyfriend." The woman replied.

"Why'd he attack you?"

"I-I don't know. I came up her to see him like I do every week and I found him in the bathroom. Cody had overdosed on his pain pills and he didn't have a pulse! Th-then he woke up and attacked me!"

"How could he've woke if his heart wasn't beatin'?" 

"I don't know. It was w-"

BANG! BANG!

Both turned just in time to watch as a body fell to the floor and someone with a gun took off to the other end of the hall. Stan gave the woman a look of horror.

"I've got to get to my family." He said, taking off in the direction of their rooms.

"Can I please come with you?!" She begged.

"Come on!" Stan replied, making a beeline for room 233, 234, and 235.

The two dashed into the room Stan shared with his brother, Mabel, Dipper, and Axel. Quickly, he threw open the door, scrambled inside, and slammed it shut once the woman was inside.

"What in blazes? Stanley?" Ford said, giving his twin a quizzical look. "What's gotten into you?"

"Grunkle Stan, are you okay?" Mabel asked innocently.

"What was that noise?" Dipper asked.

"There's some weird stuff goin' on out there. Are you all okay?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Mabel said as Stan walked over to their room's window.

Stan looked down at the parking lot below, grimacing when he saw several people attacking others, ripping flesh from their bodies. He felt like throwing up.

"Who's she?" Axel asked as he entered the room.

"Stan, you're scaring me and the kids. What's wrong?" Ford asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look outside." Stan said.

Ford looked a bit confused for a moment before conceding. He looked down to where Stan pointed and his demeanor changed to horror. He watched on for a moment alongside his brother before turning away.

"See? People are eating other people." Stan said in a whisper so his niece and nephews wouldn't hear. "I ended up killing one."

"...Stan...those aren't people. They're zombies."


	7. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne and Alex get to know each other better.

“Hey, Alex.”

Alex tilted her head up to look at Dwayne from across the room. He walked quickly over to and sat down beside her, setting a glass bottle on its side between them.

“Do you wanna play a game?” he asked expectantly.

“Sure. What’s the game?” Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Spin the bottle.” Dwayne replied. “I was thinkin’ we could get ta know each other better. It’s been a while since I’s around anyone my age.”

“So, how are going to do this?” 

“We spin the bottle. Whoever the end of da bottle’s pointed at gets to ask the other something about themselves.” Dwayne explained. “Here, I’ll go first.”

Dwayne spun the bottle, both sitting silently as it rotated. It soon came to a stop, the neck pointing at Alex. She huffed a bit at that because, of course she’d be the first for it to land on.

“Alright. Where do ya live?” Dwayne asked, clasping his hands together.

“Oregon, but originally I lived in California.” Alex replied.

“Really? Ya don’t really have a northern accent.” 

“Well, my...older brother grew up in the south. I always liked his   
accent, so I’d alway imitate it. I did it so much that I actually started soundin’ like a southerner without having to strain my voice into it.” 

“That’s actually kinda neat.” Rick said as he and Morgan came into the living room with Morgan.

“Oh, hey.” Alex greated. “You guys wanna get in on this?”

“Naw. But you two keep playing. We’ll just watch.” Morgan said.

“Okay, daddy. Yer turn.” Dwayne said.

Alex took her turn, spinning the bottle quietly. This time, the neck was pointed towards Dwayne and he smiled.

“Do you play any sports?” Alex asked.

“Basketball. I also ran track one year in fifth grade.” Dwayne replied, spinning the bottle.

Again, it landed on him. Alex thought for a moment. As she did, her eyes darted around the room and landed on a few comic books laying on a mattress in the corner.

“What’s your favorite comic book series?” 

“I like a lot of the Marvel comics. Specifically the Avengers. They’re so awesome!” Dwayne said with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, they are.” Alex said, spinning the bottle.

“Seriously?” Dwayne whined when the bottle pointed at him yet again.

“Looks like you have bad luck.” Rick chuckled.

“Do you have any other family members?” Alex asked.

“My mom...but she...she-”

“Its okay. You don’t have to talk about it.”

“...Thanks.” Dwayne said quietly as he spun the bottle.

This time, it finally landed on Alex again. 

“Hmm...Yer arm. How did you lose it?” 

“I was actually thinkin’ da same thang. I just wasn’t sure I should ask.” Morgan said, Rick nodding along.

Alex stared silently down at her bionic arm for a moment, thinking back to the day she lost it. It wasn’t that great of a situation, but it was a story she didn’t mind sharing to people who asked.

“I was six. My family decided ta take us kids hitchhiking up Moro Rock Trail in California during the summer. It was tranquil, for the most part. When we were halfway up the mountain, my little sister saw a couple a baby mountain goats, which caused her to get excited. She pretty much started screeching at the top of her lungs going, ‘AHH! They’re so ADORABLE!’ Hehe.” Alex chuckled at her own dead on voice impersonation of Mabel.

“Our dad warned her to be quiet, that she could possibly start an avalanche, though he was just playing around when he said it. But unfortunately, one did happen. An earthquake hit. It wasn’t critical or anything because no one really felt it in the area. It caused a bunch of boulders to come a loose from the mountain and fall. We started running to get out of the way. My twin brother tripped and fell. I pulled him back up and by that time, one of the rocks were getting too close...so I shoved Justin out of the way and ended up having the rock pin my arm down.”

“Damn.” Dwayne said.

“Dwayne.” Morgan said warningly.

“I mean dang.” Dwayne said, correcting himself.

“What happened after?” Rick asked.

“My parents and older brother tried to push the boulder off of me, but it wouldn’t budge. It was too heavy. They couldn’t go back to get help because it would take too long to get back down, there was no cell phone reception from where we were, and it was getting dark quick. They didn’t know what to do...I had an idea. Since my arm was probably crushed into oblivion, I figured I would end up getting it amputated at the hospital. So...I told them to cut my arm off.” Alex sighed.

“What the fuck?” Rick whispered out.

“Holy sh-crap!” Dwayne exclaimed.

“...My parents couldn’t bring themselves to do it, but I was able to talk my older brother into doin’ it...even though he didn't want to either. Dad ran down the mountain until he was able to get a signal while P.J. tied his shirt around my arm and carried me. A helicopter showed up six minutes later, since one just so happened to be nearby. I died before they got me to the hospital...I was unresponsive for almost thirty minutes. But after they got me stable, I fell unconscious for two months.”

“Sounds like you've had it ruff.” Morgan said with sympathy.

“Yeah...but nothing can keep a Pines down for long. It may take us some time to heal and get back on our feet, but we don't go down easy.” Alex said with a determined smile and fist pump.

“I guess it’s...your turn again.” Dwayne said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

The bottle spun and ended pointing at Alex again.  
“What are all your siblings names and how old are they?” 

“Justin is my twin and he’s twelve, Mabel and Dipper are ten, Chloe and Cade are 7, and my older brother P.J….he...he would be twenty-two.” 

Everyone sat silently, unsure of what to say and not wanting to press why she had said it that way. They already knew what it meant. Alex still remembered the day she’d found out her brother had died. It was terrible.

Suddenly, everyone jumped a bit when the sound of a car alarm went off outside. They turned off the lamps and blew out the candles so they could peek outside without the dead seeing them. There were a little over a dozen of them surrounding the vehicle, growling and banging on it.

Though, two other walkers came up from the side of the house and came on the porch. One of them was a woman...Morgan and his son knew her. It was Dwayne’s mother.

“It’s her. It’s her!” Dwayne screeched quietly.

“Get away from the windows, Dwayne.” Morgan urged.

Dwayne ran to his bed, collapsing onto it with sob. Morgan quickly followed suit, pulling him close as he told him to cry into a pillow so his cries wouldn’t be heard from outside. Alex and Rick continued to watch the walker as she stopped in front of the door. She acted as if she were trying to look through the peephole. Then, she glanced down at the doorknob and started turning it.

“She’s the mother of my child.” Morgan said brokenly as Alex and Rick sat back down. “She died in that room back dere. That fever man.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispered.

“I shoulda put ‘er down, but...I jus’ coul’n’t do it.” Morgan said shakily. 

“Um...we should probably get some sleep. We gonna need it.”

Alex lazily rested her head against Rick’s shoulder, eyes beginning to feel heavy. Slowly, she began to drift off until the sound of the car’s ringing was just background noise.


	8. Highway To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Rick head to Atlanta in search of their families.

The next day, they ran drove down to King County Sheriff’s Station in Morgan’s jeep. Since the building had its own personal generator for power outs, the hot water was still working, providing them the opportunity to take a shower. It was amazing. Being able to bathe after almost a week smelling rather ripe, Alex thanked the big man above who was watching out for them.

They later went into the armory, which was still surprisingly stocked with weapons. Splitting them with Morgan and Dwayne, they packed their things up in the vehicles they would be departing in.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to Atlanta?” Rick asked.

“Nah. We’ll stay behind a few days. By then, Dwayne will know how to shoot and I won’t be so rusty myself.” Morgan replied.

“Alright. Stay safe.” Rick said, shaking Morgan and Dwayne’s hand. “Watch out for your Dad here, Dwayne.”

“Yessir.” Dwayne chuckled before hugging Alex.

Suddenly, there was a low moaning coming from in the distance behind them. They turned in said direction and saw on the other side of the fence a deputy walker stumbling their way. Rick said his name was Leon Basset, one of his fellow deputy companions. He said that he’d never really thought that much of him, that he was an idiot who tended to make a lot of mistakes, but that he couldn’t just leave him like that. Then, he drew out his gun.

“The noise’ll attract walkers.” Morgan warned.

“Then let’s not be here when they do.” Rick said, walking briskly over to the fence.

Alex got in the passenger seat of the police cruiser while Morgan and Dwayne got in their jeep. She watched as Rick said something to the walker before shooting him right through the brain. That was the only way to kill them after all. As the former deputy got in the car and sounded is siren to the others as they departed, she fell deep into thought. If they were gonna survive this, there needed to be rules.

“Hey.” Alex said, waiting until Rick had turned his attention towards her. “I know this might sound dumb and possibly a bit childish, but we probably need to make rules on survival.

“You mean like in the movies, what they do in some post apocalyptic situations?” Rick asked, keeping his eyes trained on the road for the most part.

“Yeah.” Alex replied.

“...Well, I actually agree with you.” Rick said.

“Seriously?” Alex asked in a little disbelief.

“Yeah.” Rick said with a smile. “I mean, you and me are like a team. If we’re gonna get through this and find our families, then we’ll need rules to follow on.” 

“Alright.” Alex sighed, rifling through her backpack for a couple of oatmeal cookies she’d gotten from the hospital.

“Wha’d you have in mind for the first rule?” Rick asked as she handed him one.

“We need other people by our sides in order to have a chance at survival, so I was thinking the first rule would be to stick together.” Alex said as she ate.

“Smart rule.” Rick said, pulling over. “I’ll be right back. I have something to take care of.”

With that, he left. He was gone maybe five minutes, following a bloody trail in the grass to the half walker they’d seen after leaving the hospital yesterday. While he was gone, Alex searched through his bag of guns and pulled out an extra clip for her gun and deposited it into her bag and waited for Rick to come back. They headed straight for Atlanta after that. It was a decent scenery they passed by, aside from the walkers and car pileups. They were about five miles from Atlanta when the car ran out of gas, forcing them to stop at a small house.

They took their belongings out of the vehicle and went up to the door to see if anyone was home, that could help them, only to find that the couple that lived there had committed suicide to escape this hell on Earth. Alex and Rick decided to see if they could use their pickup truck, but it didn’t have any keys. Just when they thought they’d have to walk the rest of the way, they heard a rather loud neigh.

The two walked around the side of the house to where a fence was placed. Inside it was a brown colored horse. It was looking back at them with uncertainty, not knowing who they were. Rick the horse’s reins from the fence post and opened the gate. They started towards the animal, causing it to become uncomfortable.

“Easy, now. Easy. We’re not gonna hurt you.” Rick said calmly as they approached. “Nothing like that. More like a proposal. Atlanta’s just down the road aways. I’s safe there. Food, water, people. Other horses too, I bet. How’s that sound?”

Alex smiled big at her friend’s attempt of talking the horse down. It worked, though. Rick was able to loop the reins around its head, praising it by saying good boy. She helped him attach the saddle to its back before the two hopped on, supplies hung over their shoulders.

“Have you ever even rode a horse?” Alex asked.

“It’s been a while.” Rick admitted.

“Then let me take the reins.” Alex said, grabbing the reins from her friend. “Giddy up.”

With a click of her tongue and a light kick to the horse’s side, they were off. 

Rick held quickly to his hat and wrapped an arm around Alex so that he wouldn’t fall off, saying ‘Woah.’ repeatedly. All the while, she chuckled, slowing the horse’s pace so as to appease the deputy. He shook his head in bemusement, but the smile creeping across his face betrayed him.

They rode silently through the meadow before coming up on the highway to Atlanta. The other side of the highway was impassable due to the cars jam packed, back to back about a couple miles long, so they had to travel down the barren side. 

The city was silent when they arrived, eerily so that it sent chill down Alex’s spine. The horse started getting a bit nervous, walking sideways, away from a few crashed cars and a bus. They realized why when about three or four walkers stumbled out from the wreckage.

“It’s only a few of them. Nothing we can’t handle.” Rick said assuringly to the horse as Alex gave it a small nudge to speed up a little.

They continued their trek through the city, coming to the quick realization that the military’s camp had become too overrun for them to even handle. ‘So much for a safe place. Why would they even set up camp in a city? They ought to have known it’d be dangerous.’ Alex thought with a sigh. ‘I just hope my family’s alright.’

‘We are. How about you?’

Alex jumped a bit at the voice. She pulled on the reins for the horse to stop for a moment and gazed around the area for the source of the voice. To her surprise though, nobody was there. Just her and Rick, who looked questioningly at her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Did you hear that?” Alex asked, still looking around.

“Hear wha-” Rick was quickly cut off by the sound of a helicopter.

The two looked up and caught a quick glance in the windows of a skyscraper and saw a helicopter flying overhead. They sat silent for a beat before Alex lightly kicked the horse’s side with a ‘Heyah!’, trying to follow the helicopter. They rode quickly down several blocks and turned. Though, instead of being met with more deserted road, they came face to face with a horde of over a hundred of the dead.

“Oh shit.” Rick gasped breathlessly.

The horse reared back, away from the walkers while Alex spun him around to run in the opposite direction. Speeding off as fast as they could, they turned around a corner, only to be met by another large horde. Unable to turn and run anywhere else, the walkers grabbed at them and the horse, causing it to buck them off. 

Alex gasped as she hit the asphalt, throwing her head back immediately to look back up at the catastrophe unfolding before her. The walkers had brought down the horse in a matter of seconds, ripping into it like a bunch of feral animals. It struggled to get back up, but the horse was overpowered.

Rick had fallen a few feet away from her, watching as the walkers swarmed towards them. Several of the walkers attempted going at them, forcing the duo to stand and fight. They tried going for the bag of guns he’d dropped when they got bucked off, but there were too many to fight.

Shooting a few rounds off, they went ran over to a discarded tank and crawled under it. They’d hoped that they could get to the other side and escape, but when they were halfway, walkers on that end crouched down and started coming at them. They were surrounded.

They shot the walkers as they came, making sure they wouldn’t get too close. But they just kept coming. There was no end to them. Rick looked around, seeing no way out on this. He couldn’t think of anything else to do. Alex watched, heart racing as he brought his gun to his head.

“I’m sorry, Alex. There’s no way outta this.”

Alex tried to think of something to stop this. What did P.J. always tell her to do? ‘When things get bad and you run low on options, always look-’

“I’m sorry, Lori.” Rick said, getting ready to pull the trigger.

“Rick, look up!” Alex yelled.

He did and saw a trap door on the bottom of the tank. 

“Go!” Rick said hurriedly, ushering her to go first.

Alex climbed quickly into the tank, then turned to help Rick up. He clambered inside, slamming the door shut just before the walkers could get in. Panting from the adrenaline rush, he scooted far back from the trap door until his shoulders slammed into the wall of the tank while Alex continued to try catching her breath.

She watched him for a moment, sighing as she popped out her clip to find there were only three bullets left. ‘Glad I thought to get an extra clip from the bag...though, it probably won’t help us much.’ Alex thought to herself. Glancing back over at her friend, she saw a walker he’d been sitting by just as it started to turn its head towards him. Rick’s eyes grew big as he pulled his gun back out and shot it in the head. Though, that wasn’t exactly the best idea.

The gunshot rang out, busting both of their ears to where they ringing profusely. Alex covered her ears, wincing and clenching her teeth through the pain. Rick gritted his teeth as well as he stumbled to his feet. He looked up, noticing the hatch open at the top of the tank. Clumsily, he climbed to the top to peer outside. It must not have been good, for he quickly shut the hatch soon after, collapsing down beside the twelve-year-old.

They sat in silence, looking at each other worriedly. ‘How’re we gonna get outta this one, Rick.’ Alex thought.

“Hey you, dumbass with the girl.” came a voice.

Both Rick and Alex looked over to a radio, which hung on the wall a few feet away.

“Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?”


	9. A Helpful Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Rick get a little help.

“Hey, you alive in there?”

Rick scrambled forward, hitting his head on something metal before grabbing up the radio.

“Hello?! Hello?!” Rick responded frantically, hoping the person was still on the other end.

“There you are. I was wondering.” the man on the radio sighed in relief.

“Where are you?” Rick questioned. “Outside? Can you see us right now?”

“Yeah, I can see you. You’re surrounded by walkers. That’s the bad news.” he responded.

“There’s good news?” Rick asked.

“No.”

“Listen, whoever you are, I don’t mind telling you, I’m a little concerned in here.”

“Oh man. You should see from over here. You’d be having a major freak out.”

“Got any advice for us?” Rick asked.

“Yeah...I’d say make a run for it.” he replied.

Rick looked at Alex with worry, unsure if the man’s advice was the best in their current predicament.

“That’s it? Make a run for it?” Rick questioned incredulously.

“Sounds like a bad idea.” Alex added.

“It may not be as dumb as it sounds. You got eyes on the outside here. There’s still one geek up in the tank, but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding f-frenzy where the horse went down. You with me still?” he asked.

“So far.”

“Okay. The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they’re distracted, you stand a chance. You got ammo?”

“In that duffel bag I dropped out there. And guns. Can I get to it?”

“Forget the bag, okay?” the man said dismissively. “It’s not an option. What do you have on you?”

“Hold on.” Rick said.

Rick scrambled around, picking up the gun he’d snatched off the dead soldier and pulled out the clip to count the bullets. He then quickly crawled over to the walker and searched him before his eyes caught sight of a grenade laying by its head. He grabbed it and gave it a one over before stuffing it into his pocket.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rick muttered to himself before looking back to Alex. “How many rounds do you have left?”

“A full clip I got from your bag and three from the last.” Alex replied.

“Alright. Go ahead and switch them out so you won’t have to reload.” Rick said as he crawled back over to the radio. “I got a Beretta with one clip, fifteen rounds, and a Glock with eighteen.”

“Make ‘em count. Jump of the right side of the tank and keep going that direction. There’s an alley up the street fifty yards. Be there.” the man instructed.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Rick asked.

“Have you been listening? You’re running outta time!” he warned.

Rick dropped the radio and glanced around the inside of the tank, grabbing a shovel that hung on the wall. He panted, looking up at Alex. She looked back, loading her gun with the full clip, and nodded. They immediately got up, Rick climbing up to the hatch first to check their perimeter.

Seeing the walker the stranger had warned them about atop the tank, Rick slung the shovel and knocked it off. He clambered out quickly, helping Alex up before jumping off the tank. Rick landed roughly on his side, letting out a yell from the painful impact while Alex landed beside him.

They both jumped back up, shooting walkers that were in the path in front of them as they ran. There were so many walkers. Rick shot most of his rounds off while Alex had only needed to shoot a little under half. They made it to an alleyway and saw a figure. Rick pointed his gun as they rounded the corner.

“WOAH! Not dead!” yelled the man they’d heard from the radio, before he turned around and took off. “Come on! Come on! Faster! Come on!”

They ran down the alleyway, shooting the walkers that followed close behind. Soon, they reached a ladder, which the man began climbing while Alex and her friend continued shooting walkers on both ends of the alley. Though, Rick soon ran out of ammo and Alex only had a few rounds left.

“What’re you doing?! Come on!” the man cried out.

Both stuffed their guns in the backs of their pants and started climbing. Alex rushed up the ladder as fast as she could so that Rick could start climbing. Though, the walkers were so close, he ended up having to grab the side of the ladder and climb in behind her.

They all scampered up the ladder, trying not to slip up. When they made it up, the stranger helped them up before the three leaned against the railing, gasping for air. They watched silently for a moment as the walkers gathered around below them.

“Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?” the man asked sarcastically.

“Wasn’t my intention.” Rick panted out.

“Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw.” the guy said, rolling his eyes. “You’re still a dumbass.”

“Rick.” Rick introduced himself, holding his hand out. “Thanks.”

“Glenn. You’re welcome.” the guy said, shaking Rick’s hand. “What’s your name?”

“Alex.” she replied.

“Nice to meet you. Wish the situation was different though.” Glenn said.

“No kidding.” Alex said.

Rick took the Beretta from the back of his pants and stuffed it into Glenn’s backpack.

“Oh no.” Glenn said, watching as one of the walkers attempted climbing the ladder.

They turned another ladder just behind them that lead to the very top of the building they were on. The ladder was extremely tall.

“On the bright side, it’ll be the fall that kills us.” Glenn said, looking over at Rick. “I’m a glass half full kinda guy.”

“Obviously.” Alex said as Glenn started up the ladder.

Alex followed suit soon after with Rick close behind. They reached the top of the roof and went inside the building, finding a lower point where they could walk across to the next building.

“You the one who barricaded the alley?” Rick asked.

“Somebody did.” Glenn replied, hopping over the next building’s ledge. “I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking. Not many geeks get through.”

“Back at the tank, why did you stick your neck out for us?” Rick asked as Glenn pulled open a hatch, he and Alex both helping him to hold it open.

“I have foolish and naive hope,” Glenn replied, throwing his backpack down the hatch. “That if I’m ever that far up shit creek, that somebody might do the same for me. I guess I’m an even bigger dumbass than you.”

Alex looked up at Rick with a light chuckle. “I like him.”


End file.
